christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Caggiano
Antonio Caggiano (30 January 1889 – 23 October 1979) was an archbishop and a cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church in Argentina. Caggiano was born in Coronda, Santa Fe Province. He studied in the seminary of Santa Fe and became a priest there in 1908, at the age of 23. From 1913 to 1931 he taught at the seminary. In the 1920s he was sent to Rome by the Argentine episcopacy, together with three other priests, in order to study the organization of the Azione Cattolica (the Italian Catholic Action). The Argentine Catholic Action was founded in 1931 following this model. Caggiano was appointed the first bishop of the newly erected Diocese of Rosario on 13 September 1934, for which he was ordained on 14 March 1935. Pope Pius XII elevated him to Cardinal on 18 February 1946. In 1946, he went to the Vatican and in the name of the Argentine government offered that country as a refuge for French war criminals who were in hiding in Rome.Uki Goñi, The Real Odessa, Granta, London, 2002, and La Odessa que creó Perón, Pagina/12, 15 December 2002 quote: "el cardenal Caggiano viajó al Vaticano en 1946 y ofreció en nombre del gobierno argentino al país como refugio de los criminales de guerra franceses escondidos en Roma." He participated in the 1958 and 1963 conclaves, but Ingravescentem aetatem prevented him from participating in any further conclave after 1970 as he had already reached eighty years of age. On 15 August 1959 he was appointed Archbishop of Buenos Aires. He was installed there on 25 October. On 14 December of that year he was also appointed head of the Military Ordinariate of Argentina. Caggiano retired from the Archbishopric on 22 April 1975, and resigned from the Military Ordinariate on 7 July of the same year. He was the Archbishop Emeritus of Buenos Aires for four more years. He died in 1979, at the age of 90, and was buried in the Metropolitan Cathedral of Buenos Aires. Views ''Le Marxisme-Léninisme'' In 1961, Caggiano wrote a prologue for the Spanish translation by Juan Francisco Guevara (who later became a colonel) of Le Marxisme-léninisme, written by Jean Ousset, private secretary of monarchist intellectual Charles Maurras, and founder of the Cité catholique fundamentalist organization. The book states that Marxism-Leninism can be successfully combated only by a "profound faith, an unlimited obedience to the Holy Father, and a thorough knowledge of the Church's doctrines"; and Caggiano thanked the "men of La Ciudad Católica of Argentina" for publishing the book.Quoted by Horacio Verbitsky, in The Silence, extract transl. in English made available by Open Democracy: Breaking the silence: the Catholic Church in Argentina and the "dirty war", July 28, 2005, p.4 Along with Colonel Jean Gardes, French expert in psychological warfare, Ousset developed the new concept of "subversion". According to Horacio Verbitsky, who does not say that it was expounded in the book, this concept "conceived a protean, quintessential enemy who, rather than being defined by his actions, was seen as a force trying to subvert Christian order, natural law or the Creator's plan." Verbitsky, ibid., p. 3 Verbitsky also says that the Cité catholique included members of the OAS terrorist group founded in Madrid during the Algerian War, and that the first branch outside of France was created in 1958 in Argentina.Verbitsky, ibid., p. 3 In this prologue, Caggiano explained that Marxism is born of "the negation of Christ and his Church put into practice by the Revolution" and spoke of a Marxist conspiracy to take over the world, for which it was necessary to "prepare for the decisive battle," although the enemy had not yet "taken up arms." Caggiano compared this vigilance to the one that preceded the 1571 Battle of Lepanto "to save Europe from domination by the Turks". Ousset's book included a list of the papal bulls condemning communism. On this basis, Verbitsky, a member of the Montoneros, attributed to Caggiano support for human rights violations, commenting: "As often happens in a continent that imports ideas, the doctrine of annihilation preceded that of the revolutionary uprising." Counter-insurgency In October 1961, Caggiano, who was then vicar (not head) of the Argentine Military Ordinariate, participated in the inauguration ceremony of the first course on counter-revolutionary warfare in the Higher Military College at the side of President Arturo Frondizi, who within a few months was ousted, accused, Verbitsky says, of being too tolerant towards communism. Verbitsky says that Bishop Victorio Bonamín, Caggiano's associate in the military vicariate general, was one of the instructors in the course, but not Caggiano himself. He also says that in the course of counter-insurgency classes cadets at the Navy Mechanics School were shown the film The Battle of Algiers (1966), made by Italian communist director Gillo Pontecorvo. The film, which was censored in France, showed the methods used by the French colonial army in Algeria, including the systemic use of torture. The naval chaplain (again, not Caggiano) introduced the film and added a commentary from the religious point of view, reportedly justifying the use of torture as a weapon. References See also *Marie-Monique Robin *Dirty War External links * Antonio Caggiano on Find A Grave. * Hernán Pacheco, Pablo Carrera. [http://www.nuncamas.org/investig/varela/varela_12.htm Los que no están. Desaparecidos y dictadura cívico-militar en Florencio Varela (1976 – 1983)]. * Horacio Verbitsky, OpenDemocracy. 28 July 2005. Breaking the silence: the Catholic Church in Argentina and the "dirty war". * Category:1889 births Category:1979 deaths Category:People from Santa Fe Province Category:Cardinals created by Pope Pius XII Category:Archbishops of Buenos Aires Category:20th-century Roman Catholic archbishops Category:Argentine cardinals Category:Roman Catholic Church in Argentina Category:Argentine anti-communists Category:Burials at Buenos Aires Metropolitan Cathedral Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council de:Antonio Caggiano es:Antonio Caggiano it:Antonio Caggiano nl:Antonio Caggiano no:Antonio Caggiano pl:Antonio Caggiano fi:Antonio Caggiano